Ana's Song
by deadher
Summary: A dream thing where the characters of Btvs resemble individuals from my morbid mind


Character casting of appearence Angel-Uzitres -- (status) Young Vamp   
  
Buffy-Opieum -- Wiccan (Don't ask)   
  
Oz-Averi   
  
Willow- Seria -- The medie   
  
(Together they hold the power of purity and strength)   
  
Xander-Johanzi -- the white knight   
  
Ana(angela) -- innocence   
  
Giles-Oaku -- Prophet   
  
Fade in: 'The year of our Lord' 12 century A.D. The land of Niriah.   
  
Cut to:The woods/Night   
  
The night is still among the heavens. Not a soul is heard among the darken terrors that lay a head.   
  
Close up on some bushes: A head covered in red moves up slowly, another head covered in dark black follows from a distance.   
  
Seria- Averi?   
  
Averi-(horase whisper) Yeah?   
  
Seria- Where are you?   
  
Averi- Behind you.   
  
Seria-Where? It's so dark I can't see.   
  
(Angle view) Seria turns in all directions straining in the darkness. From this angle we notice her clothing are in the Monk status. Her hair is longer then what is normal to our time, hung loosely about in its red color. From some speculation we see a dark blueish-green stone on a cord hanging from her neck.   
  
Seria- Averi?   
  
Averi crawls out of a mangle of vines and thorns over to Seria. On some strainment and close ups we can tell he is in the same monk attire as Seria. His hair is dark and a bit longer then usual for the time period. His eyes glow in a dim green unlike anything natural that could be of human origin. from the afterglow of it we catch a glimpse of an identical stone on a cord around his neck as well.   
  
Averi- Hey, I'm here. Sorry, I was held up by the bondage of thorns and vines.   
  
Seria- You're not hurt?   
  
Averi- A cut here and there but its nothing of worry.   
  
Seria sighs out a breathe of relief.   
  
Seria- I thought you had left me for a moment.   
  
Averi looks at Seria in a pause. His eyes hold hers in this unseen connection.   
  
Averi- I would never do that.   
  
They are silent for a moment, then come together in a hug. In the moment that their bodies touch, a deep blue glow dissolves around them for a few seconds. Then they pull away.   
  
Seria- S-so are you ready to do this?   
  
Averi- If you feel up to it...   
  
She turns toward the bushes.   
  
Seria- Come on.   
  
She moves toward the end of the bushes. Averi follows her. (Angle change) They Crawl out of the bushes into a small clearing of fruit trees, bearing no leaves with ripe fruit of black-plum like balls. Seria and Averi stare in awe at this site.   
  
Seria- Anarchy's minions. The very fruit that brought sin and decite into the world.   
  
Averi- We must keep going... before they bleed.   
  
He takes her hand, and they move as fast as they can to get to the other side of the clearing. Stayng at about 12 feet from the fruited trees. Suddenly a fierce wind emerges with an ear-pierceing growl. Averi clutches Seria's arm and they move faster dodging rocks and cave ins of the earth that appear before them. They finally reach the edge of the clearing when the earth splits before them. Averi holds Seria's arm tighter, then they make a jump for it. They come close in the jump, when a rock out of nowhere flys in the air and knocks them both. Averi hits the ground on the other side of the clearing. His reflects come into action as he springs up and catches Seria's arms as she begins to fall back into the endless pit's inferno and pulls her to safety. They both fall over to the ground, but quickly waste no time getting up and getting the hell out of there.   
  
Cut to: After some minutes later, after they have made some distance. They stop running for a sec to catch their breath.   
  
Seria- (breathing hard) Thank you.   
  
Averi- Oh, well I had to. (smiles)   
  
They stand there for a sec, smileing at each other. Then they look up at the moon. It's almost full... out of the trees, a sword comes out from behind their turned backs. Averi turns in time to see it about to come down on Seria. He grabs her and pulls her out of the way. In the process the silver tip of the blade gets him in the shoulder. They fall to the ground; him on top of her.   
  
The swordsman comes out in white armor, ready to strike. He swings the blade down again, but stops in mid-air.   
  
Johanzi- Averi?..(looks at seria's form in the darkness) Seria?   
  
Averi-(looks up at Johanzi) Hi Johanzi.   
  
Johanzi sheiths his sword, then helps them both up.   
  
Johanzi- I am so sorry. A-are you ok? I didn't recognize you..It's gotten so dark in this hellhole...   
  
Averi-(winces) Yeah, hell is very much like this.   
  
Johanzi smiles weakly. Seria looks at Averi's arm in concern.   
  
Seria- You're bleeding!   
  
Averi- It's not so bad, I've had worse.   
  
Johanzi- On full moons.   
  
Johanzi takes out a pouch from his side and prepares to open it, when Seria's hand stops him.   
  
Seria-No wait. Not tonight. Not that source of magic can be held here. Not tonight.   
  
Johanzi- But, if because he's injured-   
  
Averi-(interrupting) I'll be fine. (he dies back all traces of pain)   
  
Seria and Johanzi look at him. Seria then turns back to Johanzi.   
  
Seria- Take us to Oaku.   
  
  
  
Scene: A ancient site of worship, In someway it resembles Stone Henge...in others..not.   
  
Cut to an alter of stone in the mists surrounded by three goblets of silver and one of gold, makeing a perfect triangle. the three silver ones at the right side of the alter, the gold on at the left about each a foor from the alter table. Chained to the table is a girl completly naked, her bones showing through her pale skin. She is clearly corrupted by something evil. She twists her form and grinds her teeth in tormet, whimpering softly.   
  
Seria, Averi, and Johanzi come up from the darknesss. They all stop in front of the alter, with a saddness on their faces. Seria's is the greatest of the pain as she stares down at the girl.   
  
Seria- (softly in saddness) Ana...   
  
She reaches down as to touch the girl's head, when the girl trys to lash out at her, the chains restrain her attack, leaving her in a roaring growl. Johanzi draws his sheild to protect them as Averi pulls Seria away in time. He looks in her eyes sadly.   
  
Averi- It's not Angela.   
  
He moves her hair out of her face carefuly, takeing the advantage of strokeing her face gently with his hand. A dark voice interrupts them, they turn away from the alter, Johanzi gets his sword ready to strike.   
  
A man stands before them in a brown robe. He removes his head, revealing a facial structure in his early 40's at a guess. But really he is much older as his eyes will tell.   
  
Oaku- It's time.   
  
Cut to: Johanzi and Averi lift up a heavy book on a stand before the alter table. Oaku approaches the book and opens it. Angela hisses her tongue out at him in hate. He ignores it and turns the pages until he stops. He lifts his eyes to the night and his voice.   
  
Oaku- Et gene u progues A te cumir sa frolycs a te^ mor, vare na.   
  
Johanzi and Seria stand inbetween the three silver cups; averi at the gold one, forming a perfect triangle.   
  
Together- Eet vagrace te marthyn. (decend the interceed in element form)   
  
It begins to rain...heavy.   
  
Oaku- Javou geni u progues A te cumir sa triwichte te^ mor, vare na   
  
everyone is clearly soaked.   
  
Seria, jahanzi, and averi together- Eet vagrance te marthyn   
  
The wind picks up, immediatly. Angela screams at the top of her lungs at its pressence. Everyone ignores her and continues.   
  
Oaku-Tema gernie u progues A te cumir sa velcht mz te^ mor, vare na   
  
Johanzi, seria, averi together- Eet vagrance te marthyn   
  
The thunder and lightening appears. Seconds after a bolt strikes a tree. It falls to the ground on fire...the wind dose not spread it or the rain exstinguish it.   
  
Oaku-(clearly in a trance now, his eyes are like stone) Barku gene u progues A te cumir sa xei te^ mor, vare na   
  
Averi, Johanzi, and seria together- Eet vagrance te marthyn   
  
The earth begins to shake. It opens up under the alter table's base, sinking it into the ground a few feet. Angela screams all the more but her voice is dorwned out a the four elements make their precence known.   
  
All: A te, tremil Sace ril.   
  
( summon reform within thou)   
  
Oaku(eyes go black as he looks down at Angela)-Vagrance nona!   
  
(interceed now!)   
  
Everything stops...all becomes still..even Angela's crys have stopped. The four goblets begin to boil a black-red..the boiling continues until they boil over. The a black form from each of the cups shoot out and form the dark figure of a dragon. The dragon hurls itself at Angela. She screams in terror at the sight. It shoots right into her body's core silenceing her screams. Her form jolts up for a moment repeatedly, then glows a emerald green. She relaxes and smiles as in a pleasent sleep. Seria looks over at Averi and Johanzi with a bright smile. Averi and Seria step over to the pit where the alter table now layed. Seria at her feet, Averi at her head. Before they could even prepare for it, The dragon shoots out of Angela in a crystalize beam. Seria and Averi are caught up in it, the stones on their throats fly at each other. The stones come together, trpping the dragon in their medialic new shape. The beam thenshoots up to the heavens, forming a cross. It becomes white...whiter...whiter...corpse stained..then... A spear burst through Seria's heart. She falls to the ground, sending the beam at an alternate angle.. the beams have to be equal in alternate balance so Averi feels as much of her pain as she slips away in death and falls also...   
  
Averi-(chokeing) Seria...   
  
He pulls himself over to her, around the pit, grabiing for her hand...He comes close to centermeters away when a blade gose down, killing her on contact...the beam dies...   
  
Averi-No!   
  
He looks around him, but sees no one..then   
  
Averi's POV- Johanzi and Oaku's bodies lay dead.   
  
A leg bloocks the view. Averi looks up to see a dark, tall vampire stands before him with a blood- stained sword. A blonde in every aspect of muscular toness also stands with the medialion, with as much of a blood lust as her compaion's.   
  
Averi- Uzitres.. Opieum..(He glares at them darkly)   
  
Uzitres throws down the bloody sword and replaces it with Johanzi's silver one.   
  
Opieum- Last words.   
  
Averi (glares)- Saitra nie (roughly translated is unknown but it means somewhat to soul reinact)   
  
Averi begins to transform and his replaced by Willow...She looks around in confusion...Opieum is soon replaced by Angel and Uzi becomes Buffy.   
  
Buffy and Angel both laugh evily at Willow's fear.   
  
Buffy- Bastard werewolves.   
  
She's brings the sword down on Willow's back.   
  
Willow- Saitra nie   
  
Her voice echos out on that last word...followed by the evil of blackness...   
  
Scene- Oz's bedroom.   
  
Oz wakes up with a scream, sweat pouring from his pores. He looks around in the darkness for his lamp switch. He finds it and turns the light on. He looks down at his hands for a min..catching his breath...he looks up on his wall. There was a deep black stain of blood dripping from the center...   
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
